History of the Electronic Entertainment Expo
This is a history of the Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). Electronic Entertainment Expo (1995–2006) 1995 (May 11–13) Though it was only the first year for E3, the show proved to be the premier event for gaming in the US. The expo received 50,000 attendees. 1996 (May 16–18) The event continued to grow and become a common place for the unveiling of new products. Attendance was 57,000, and 467 companies showed approximately 1,700 software titles, a 35 percent increase over the 1995 lineup. 1997 (June 19–21) In 1997, E3 was held in Atlanta, Georgia, where some of what would become the most popular first-person shooter games were unveiled. It received 40,000 attendees. One of the world's first offline esports competitions, the Red Annihilation Quake tournament was held at E3 1997. 1998 (May 28–30) The event was again held in Atlanta, Georgia. The expo received 70,000 attendees, a 75% increase over the previous year's event. 1999 (May 13–15) The event from here on ran usually in Los Angeles, California. 2000 (May 11–13) The expo received 45,000 attendees. 2001 (May 17–19) It was held in Los Angeles. The expo received 62,000 attendees, a 37.78% increase over the previous year's event. 2002 (May 22–24) 2003 (May 14–16) 2004 (May 11–13) The expo received 65,000 attendees, an 8.33% increase over the previous year's event. 2005 (May 18–20) This was the first time the E3 convention was aired on television and all future conventions were aired on the G4 network until its final E3 broadcast in 2012. E3 2005 attracted 70,000 attendees, a 7.69% increase over the previous year's event. 2006 (May 10–12) E3 2006 saw 60,000 attendees, a 14.29% decline over the previous year's event. E3 Media and Business Summit (2007–2008) On July 31, 2006, the ESA announced that the expo would be downsized and restructured due to the overwhelming demand from the exhibitors. On October 13, 2006, the new format of the show was detailed. Although E3 was originally envisioned as an expo open only to game industry professionals, it had grown in recent years to include greater numbers of bloggers and attendees who were not perceived to be industry professionals. Many of these persons were excluded from the revised event, as the ESA announced that the new E3 would be by invitation only. It was originally speculated that because of these changes, independent developers may have been excluded, and subsequently damaged, in preference for larger game companies. But the ESA ultimately provided invitations for independent developers with "The Indie Games Showcase" booth. This was made possible through industry supporters, IndieCade and the International Game Developers Association. The move was widely criticized by those both within and outside the gaming industry, including by game designer Will Wright. 2007 (July 11–13) Attendance to E3 2007, the 13th annual E3 summit attracted only 10,000 attendees due to the scaled back nature of this show. 2008 (July 15–17) Attendance to E3 2008, the 14th annual E3 summit had a reduced attendance once more of only 5,000, a 50% decline over the previous year's event. Electronic Entertainment Expo (2009–) Electronic Entertainment Expos beginning from 2009 reverted to the show's previous format before its 2007 restructuring. The show was greatly expanded in terms of size from previous years, it has been reopened to all qualified computer and gaming audience. The first show to revert to this format, E3 2009, was widely well received by game makers who were rather disappointed by E3 2007 and 2008.E3 2009: Dates for next year's E3 expo announced - PC Gaming, PlayStation, Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, News, Reviews, Downloads, Custom Apps, Homebrew and much more 2009 (June 2–4) E3 2009 was held at the Los Angeles Convention Center from June 2 to June 4. The expo received 41,000 attendees. This was a marked increase of 720% over the invitation-only E3 2008, but it was a 31% decrease from the previous open-attendance E3 in 2006. 2010 (June 14–17) E3 2010 was held at the Los Angeles Convention Center from June 14 to June 17. E3 2010 received 45,600 attendees, an 11.22% increase over E3 2009. 2011 (June 7–9) E3 2011 was held at the Los Angeles Convention Center from June 7 to June 9. Approximately 46,800 people were present at E3 2011, a 3% increase from E3 2010 and a 22% decline on E3 2006 attendance. 2012 (June 5–7) E3 2012 was held at the Los Angeles Convention Center from June 5 to June 7. The expo saw 45,700 attendees, a 2.35% decline over the previous year's event. 2013 (June 11–13) E3 2013 was held at the Los Angeles Convention Center from June 11 to June 13. Nintendo cancelled their large scale presentation in favor of smaller presentations targeted at specific groups, following their string of Nintendo Direct presentations. 48,200 people from 102 countries attended that year's event, which gained a 5.47% increase over 2012. 2014 (June 10–12) E3 2014 was held at the Los Angeles Convention Center from June 10 to June 12. 48,900 people attended that year's event. 2015 (June 16–18) E3 2015 was held at the Los Angeles Convention Center from June 16 to June 18. 52,200 people attended that year's event, making it the first E3 event in a decade to surpass 50,000. 2016 (June 14–16) E3 2016 was held at the Los Angeles Convention Center from June 14 to June 16. 50,300 people attended that year's event. 2017 (June 13–15) E3 2017 was held at the Los Angeles Convention Center from June 13 to June 15. It was the first ever E3 to be opened to the public and because of that, 68,400 people attended TKJ 2 that year's event making it the biggest attendance in E3 history. 2018 (June 12–14) E3 2018 will be held at the Los Angeles Convention Center from June 12 to June 14. See also *History of the Tokyo Game Show References External links *Gamespy's article "Ten Years of E3" *Feed containing all E3 news from popular web sources Category:Electronic Entertainment Expo Category:Video game trade shows Category:History of video games